Vainilla y chocolate
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Ellos son tan diferentes como la vainilla y el chocolate, pero cuando se fusionan… La mezcla es simplemente perfecta, exquisita, dulce.


Llevo varias horas intentando subir el fic hasta que por fin me ha dejado ^^

Escribí hace bastante un Quil/Claire pero no terminó de convencerme y ayer leí un par de oneshoot sobre la pareja que hizo que me volviera a encantar (si es que alguna vez perdí el amor por ellos). Y nada, tuve esa extraña necesidad de escribir que me entra a veces y el resultado ha sido este pequeño Quil/Claire. Le he dado varias vueltas antes de que lograra quedarme tal y como yo quería pero creo que finalmente me ha terminado gustando :)

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**VAINILLA Y CHOCOLATE**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Conduce hacia el estudio de ballet con una sonrisa en los labios, lleva varios días fuera por misiones con la manada y ansía con todas sus fuerzas ver a esa persona por la que se derrite, por la que su corazón late a ritmos desmesurados.

Aparca frente al estudio de ballet y sale del auto para apoyarse en una de las ventanillas con los brazos cruzados y el cuello de la chupa de cuero subida con aire casual, pero con estilo. Sabe que a Claire le encantan los tipos duros, esos que conducen motos, tocan en una banda de rock y lucen hermosas gafas de sol incluso de noche. Pero eso es todo lo que Quil puede ofrecerle: un Citroën C3 blanco, una chupa de cuero y un licántropo.

En lugar de salir por la puerta de la academia, observa cómo Claire camina a paso ligero desde los árboles cercanos con el rostro indignado. Quil frunce el ceño y contempla como, varios pasos por detrás de ella, un tipo la persigue visiblemente furioso.

Claire se da la vuelta, le grita cuatro blasfemias y continúa caminando sin fijar la vista en nada ni nadie. Es entonces cuando enfoca a Quil y su rostro pasa de ser una mueca de asco al más vivo reflejo de la alegría. El tipo que la persigue observa a Quil y parece pensarse mejor eso de perseguir a Claire tras la mirada feroz que el licántropo le lanza.

- Hola, pequeña – saluda Quil correspondiendo al abrazo de Claire.

- Hola, lobito – responde Claire. Quil sonríe, vale la pena aguantar las burlas de su manada por ese mote sólo por oírlo de los labios de Claire -. Te he echado de menos.

- Y yo – dice y la besa en la frente -. ¿Quién es ése?

Claire se gira y descubre a Thomas alejándose del lugar con los puños cerrados, visiblemente cabreado.

- Un imbécil.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – pregunta clavando sus ojos en el estúpido que se ha atrevido a molestar a su Claire.

- No, es sólo un imbécil. ¿Nos vamos?

Se montan en el coche y Quil arranca. Ya casi había olvidado cómo se sentía la rutina de ir a buscar a Claire a la academia de ballet: parada en la heladería en la que ambos compran helado de vainilla y chocolate, paseo por la orilla de la playa mientras engullen el helado y charlan, y trayecto hasta la casa de Claire mientras Sum41 retumba en el coche.

Sí, esto es vida.

Como siempre, Quil se levanta junto a Claire del coche y la observa mientras ella va a abrir la puerta de casa. No obstante, esta vez Claire se detiene antes de introducir la llave en la ranura y corre hacia Quil para fundirse entre sus brazos. El licántropo responde a su abrazo con gusto, apretándola contra sí, deseando nunca soltarla.

- Quil… - murmura contra su pecho, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – pregunta él alzando su mentón con su mano derecha.

Sus miradas se encuentran y el mundo parece detenerse en ese momento. Quil acaricia con dulzura su mejilla mientras ésta se rinde al placer que le provocan las caricias de su licántropo. Podrían pasarse allí toda la noche, y no sería la primera vez.

Claire aún recuerda cuando a los doce años se atrevió a ver The Ring sola en casa y tuvo que llamar a las tres de la madrugada a Quil porque sus padres estaban en Forks y su abuela tenía un aspecto siniestro mientras roncaba. Recuerda que ese día Quil trepó por el árbol cercano a su casa y entró por la ventana de su dormitorio con una destreza impecable. Recuerda también cómo ignoró la llamada de los lobos en la lejanía y permaneció tumbado junto a ella en la cama, acariciándola, incitándola a dormir.

Y tanto para Claire como para Quil, esa fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Pero en ese momento la mente de Claire se encuentra tan colapsada que no puede dejarse llevar por las caricias que le proporciona el licántropo. Levanta la cabeza y vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los de Quil.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunta él adivinando sus pensamientos, fruto de esa conexión extraña que ambos comparten.

Claire muerde su labio inferior y trata de pensar algo coherente que decir. Santo Dios, tiene dieciséis años y continúa dependiendo de Quil como una niña pequeña. Opta por bajar la cabeza y silenciar tus problemas, va siendo hora que ella misma sea la que resuelva sus asuntos, sin que Quil tenga que intervenir.

- Nada – levanta el rostro con una seriedad y sinceridad absoluta -. Que te quiero.

Quil sonríe y automáticamente su cuerpo se relaja, como si esas dos palabras fueran la cura contra cualquier enfermedad, las palabras mágicas. Esas que tantas veces ha deseado escuchar y que tantas veces ha escuchado, aunque no en el sentido que a él le gustaría, o al menos eso es lo que cree.

- Yo también – y la besa en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios pero sin llegar a rozarlos, a pesar de que lleva quince años esperando, aún es pronto, Claire todavía necesita definir sus sentimientos por Quil y actuar en consecuencia a ellos.

Lo que Quil no sospecha siquiera es que ella ya tiene todo demasiado claro, y está preparada para dar el siguiente paso, siempre lo ha estado, es Quil quien necesita tiempo para asimilar que Claire ya no es una niña, que ahora es una mujer con las ideas claras y los sentimientos quemándole la piel.

Se despiden y Claire irrumpe en su casa en el mismo momento en el que Quil arranca el coche. No obstante, lejos de encontrarse tranquilo, Quil se siente, cuanto menos, confundido. Conoce demasiado bien a Claire como para tragarse ese "nada" que ésta le ha soltado. No, Quil sabe que algo le ocurre, que hay algo que le oculta, y aunque esté en contra de sus principios y del respeto y la confianza que siente por Claire, aparta en un descampado cercano a su casa y trepa silencioso por el árbol cuyas ramas dan al dormitorio de la humana.

La observa en pijama, con unos shorts cubriendo sus esbeltas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes que le deja ver el ombligo. Y es entonces, cuando suelta su pelo liso para dejarlo caer libre por su espalda, cuando Quil se da cuenta del notable cambio que ha sufrido Claire en los últimos años. Casi puede recordarla con su pijama de elefantitos y dos coletas altas correteando por la casa gritando su nombre cada vez que iba a visitarla, o sacando la lengua de esa forma tan graciosa cuando hacía los deberes y las sumas y restas se le resistían.

Pero ahora está ahí, a sus dieciséis años, con una belleza absolutamente perfecta, un cuerpo esbelto y fino, un rostro dulcemente pulido y una personalidad arrolladora. Ahí está su Claire, su niña, su mujer.

Y, aunque esté mal, aunque sea inmoral, escucha la conversación que mantiene por teléfono con Renesmee, qué puede hacer, siempre podrá echarle la culpa a sus sentidos lobunos, a ese fino oído que le han proporcionado.

- No sé quién es – responde Renesmee al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sí, hombre, ese chico rubio que nos molestó en verano…

- ¿Thomas?

- Sí – responde con un ataque de ira irradiando de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

- Quiso hablar conmigo, me dijo que era importante así que no asistí a las clases de ballet – relata Claire -. Me llevó al bosque y comenzó a meterme ese rollo de verano, que si te quiero mucho, que si me gustas, que si quiero algo contigo…

- ¿Y…? – pregunta Renesmee ansiosa por que su amiga continúe con su relato.

- Y cuando le dije que no quería, comenzó a meterse con Quil.

- ¿Con Quil? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees? – ironiza Claire con una sonrisa -. Es obvio que se nota que me gusta, supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que si no quiero nada con él es porque estoy enamorada de Quil.

Y Quil hace grandes esfuerzos por no caer hacia atrás en el árbol, preso de la impresión. Antes de asimilar las palabras de Claire, vuelve a prestar atención tratando de no perderse ni un ápice de conversación.

- ¿Se lo has contado a Quil?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de Thomas, hombre, lo otro ya sé que no.

- No.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Claire parece dudar ante la pregunta de su amiga, no obstante, cuando responde, lo hace con una seguridad y seriedad que impresiona al propio Quil, corroborando una vez más la madurez de Claire.

- Porque estoy harta de que sea Quil siempre el que tenga que solucionar mis problemas, él ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene y parece que yo no hago más que sumarle preocupaciones… Además – sonríe mientras se levanta de la cama y coge un libro -, Thomas ya ha recibido su merecido por ello.

- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunta entusiasmada Renesmee.

- Se ha llevado un buen puñetazo en la nariz – ríe Claire de forma sonora -. Nadie se mete con mi lobito.

Quil sonríe y baja del árbol con un extraño orgullo que no le cabe en el pecho, el hecho de que Claire lo haya defendido de forma tan ferviente e intensa lo cubre de un amor fuera de ese mundo. Sabe que de haberse dado este hecho hace unos años, Claire habría ido corriendo a los brazos de Quil y entre lágrimas le hubiera contado lo sucedido. Y, como es obvio, Quil hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto y habría asustado de una forma u otra al estúpido ese. Nadie hace llorar a su pequeña.

- Bien hecho – murmura Quil mientras se aleja al coche.

No obstante, antes de dirigirse a su casa, hace una pequeña parada en el camino. Porque sí, Claire ha madurado de forma casi irreconocible, pero él continúa siendo el sobreprotector e impulso Quil Ateara, tal vez sea a él a quien le falta madurar.

*********

Al día siguiente, Quil espera como siempre la salida de Claire del ballet, esta vez la encuentra bajando las escaleras de la academia, lo que significa que Thomas no ha vuelto a molestarla, como él ya sospechaba. Mientras camina hacia él, no puede evitar volver a darse cuenta de que Claire ya es una mujer, a sus dieciséis años sus piernas se han vuelto esbeltas, sus pechos voluminosos y su figura irresistible.

No obstante, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Claire corre a los brazos de Quil y ríe de júbilo mientras éste responde a su abrazo con la misma intensidad.

- Quil… - lo llama como si se tratara de un niño pequeño -. ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?

- ¿Yo? – pregunta inocente mientras se monta en el coche.

- Sí, tú.

- Nada – bromea con una sonrisa, una de esas irresistibles que sólo guarda para ella.

Ella le propina un suave codazo y ríe ante su broma mientras se dirigen a la heladería con Sum41 retumbando en sus oídos, como siempre. Claire decide no insistir cuando suena _With me_, porque es su canción favorita, porque esas hermosas palabras de la canción se merecen todo el silencio y respeto del mundo. Y Quil lo sabe, por eso la ha puesto, porque sabe que en cuanto Claire escucha los primeros acordes de _With me_ simplemente desconecta del mundo.

Sin embargo, aparte de poner la canción para entretenerla y distraerla de las preguntas que sabe que tarde o temprano llegarán, la ha puesto porque le encanta ver cómo Claire echa el cuello atrás y canturrea la letra con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Son momentos como esos por los que Quil está convencido de su imprimación y no se arrepiente de haber estado quince años viviendo para Claire, porque en esos momentos, siente que ha merecido la pena todos los regaños de Sam y la manada, todas las noches en vela viéndola dormir, todo su esfuerzo por protegerla, toda sus fuerzas al amarla.

_With me_ ha pasado y Claire vuelve a la Tierra sin perder la sonrisa, a Quil le encanta cómo se queda unos segundos mirándolo, como regresando de un mundo lejano, y al poco rato, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, comienza a parlotear como loca:

- Va, en serio… - insiste de pronto observando a Quil con ojos de cachorrito.

- No pongas esa cara – pide Quil tratando de no observarla, le encanta y odia cuando hace eso.

- Vamos, Quil, ¿qué más te da? Sólo quiero saber qué hiciste ayer…

- Toma – le tiende su helado de vainilla.

- Que conste que no podrás comprar mi silencio – refunfuña Claire con una sonrisa mientras relame su helado.

Quil sonríe divertido mientras se mete a la boca su helado de chocolate. Pasean por la orilla dejando que los sabores de sus respectivos helados los inunden, hablan de todo y de nada, y por un momento Quil cree que Claire ha olvidado el tema.

Qué equivocado que está.

- Venga ya, Quil – lo detiene observándole con ese brillo especial en los ojos cuando se dirige a él, brillo que Quil no ha logrado apreciar hasta el día de hoy -. No voy a enfadarme, sólo quiero saber qué hiciste ayer.

- No sé para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes – responde Quil observándola con intensidad, soñando con poder trasmitirle en esa mirada todo lo que siente.

- Quiero oírlo de tus labios – sonríe relamiendo de forma juguetona el helado.

Tal vez en otro momento Quil hubiera continuado en silencio, pero la imagen de Claire observándolo con esos ojos dulces mientras la vainilla viajaba por sus labios… Eso era insostenible.

- Fui a visitar a tu amiguito – responde Quil. Mierda, está doblegado por Claire.

- ¿Y…?

- Y le asusté un poquitín…

- ¿Un poquitín?

- Un poquitín bastante.

Claire rueda los ojos y sonríe mientras recuerda el rostro aterrado de Thomas en clase de Biología esa mañana mientras relataba a sus amigos cómo un lobo de pelaje castaño claro de grandes dimensiones lo había perseguido y gruñido mientras se dirigía a casa.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunta de pronto Claire, cuando se encuentran sentados frente al mar, apoyados en el árbol que tomaron como suyo hace años, cuando Quil la llevaba de pequeña a la playa para encontrar piedras de colores.

- Sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho – responde Quil francamente -, sé que eres lo suficientemente madura como para solucionar tus problemas sin mi ayuda, que ya no eres mi pequeña, pero… No sé, necesitaba acojonar a ese tipo.

Quil baja la cabeza arrepentido, ajeno a que Claire lo observa con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Sí, quiere resolver sus asuntos por su cuenta, porque ha madurado, pero el hecho de que Quil continúe tratándola como siempre a pesar de no tener ya diez años le llena de una extraña ternura difícilmente evitable.

Claire rodea la mano de Quil con las suyas y éste la observa, aún avergonzado.

- Me gusta seguir siendo tu pequeña - sonríe con sus rostros muy cerca.

Y Quil no puede más con esa sonrisa, porque conoce todas y cada una de las sonrisas de Claire, desde la que hace por compromiso hasta la que le sale cuando la halagan. Pero esa, esa sonrisa medio torcida llena de ternura y cariño, esa es la sonrisa de Quil, la que no ha logrado ver en ninguna otra ocasión, aquella que sólo surge cuando Claire está con él. Y entre eso, su cercanía, y que Quil por fin ha comprendido que Claire es mucho más que esa niña de dos años que se comía los mocos y le regalaba sus juguetes… No puede evitar cruzar la escasa distancia que separa sus rostros y la besa.

Y para su sorpresa, Claire no se aparta aterrada o diciendo que no está preparada; para su sorpresa, Claire rodea su cuello con énfasis mientras corresponde gustosa a los besos sabor a chocolate que Quil le proporciona. Hunde sus dedos en su cabello y lo acerca a ella casi de forma exigente mientras él coloca tímidamente las manos sobre sus mejillas y las acaricia.

Jamás un beso fue más tierno, más emotivo, más dulce. Porque ellos son tan diferentes como la vainilla y el chocolate, pero cuando se fusionan… La mezcla es simplemente perfecta, exquisita, dulce.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí personalmente me encanta la pareja y no puedo dejar de shippearla aunque a la gente le parezca que son personajes secundarísimos xDD

**¿Opiniones? Sí,porfavorygracias!**


End file.
